1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a shorting strip structure of a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal display panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module that is arranged in the enclosure. The operation principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, a drive voltage is selectively applied the two glass substrates to control the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
A liquid crystal display panel generally comprises: a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate opposite to and bonded to the TFT substrate and a layer of liquid crystal interposed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, in the known art of manufacturing of TFT substrate, an even-numbered gate line (M1—even) 100 of a gate metal layer (M1) is arranged to short the even-numbered data lines (M2—even) 500 of a source/drain metal layer (M2) through a transparent conductive layer 300. The transparent conductive layer 300 is generally an indium tin oxides (ITO) layer that is used to make a pixel electrode of a thin-film transistor. An odd-numbered gate line (M1—odd) 700 of the gate metal layer is arranged to short the odd-numbered data lines (M2—odd) 900 of the source/drain metal layer through the transparent conductive layer 300. In this arrangement, the even-numbered data lines 500 or the odd-numbered data lines 900 of the source/drain metal layer are shorted together by means of the transparent conductive layer 300; however, the transparent conductive layer 300 is often set at the fifth layer so that before that, all the lines of the even-numbered data lines 500 and the odd-numbered data lines 900 of the source/drain metal layer are independent of each other and this readily lead to accumulation of electrical charges 500, causing electro-static discharge (ESD) occurring at a weak link, especially ESD being easily generated at the sites where the even-numbered data lines 500 and the odd-numbered data lines 900 of the source/drain metal layer are respectively connected to the even-numbered gate line 100 and the odd-numbered gate line 700 of the metal layer. The peak value of an ESD may get as high as tens amperes and may have an extremely large instantaneous power, so that the energy of the electromagnetic pulses generated by ESD may be large enough to burn out the even-numbered gate line 100 and the odd-number gate line 700, leading to incapability of applying a test signal to the TFT substrate in the subsequent array test process and thus affecting the inspection and maintenance of electrical defects and reducing the yield rate of the TFT substrate.
In light of the above described shortcomings, as shown in FIG. 2, a TFT substrate is proposed for the liquid crystal displays, in which gate lines 131, odd-numbered data lines 172, even-numbered data lines 173, a transparent conductive strip 121, and a gate shorting strip 130 are formed on a transparent substrate 11. The transparent conductive strip 121 is disposed under the gate shorting strip 130. The gate lines 131 are in electrical connection with the transparent conductive strip 121, whereby through electrical charges being transferred by way of the transparent conductive strip 121, balance of electrical charge can be achieved to prevent the occurrence of gate shorting strip 130 and the gate lines 131 being burnt out by ESD thereby enhancing the yield rate of the TFT substrates of liquid crystal displays.
However, disposing the transparent conductive strip 121 under the gate shorting strip 130 would increase the steps of the manufacturing process of the TFT substrate thereby increasing the manufacture cost and becoming disadvantageous for cost control.